


The Love in a Pack

by Daddy_Setta_03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All in a relationship, Consensual, Feelings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Multi, Pack Cuddles, Polyamory, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Setta_03/pseuds/Daddy_Setta_03
Summary: The day Shiro married Curtis, Keith was alone.Shiro wouldn't have time for him as a newly wed. Hunk was too busy traveling the universe with his cooking career. Pidge and Matt were making a breakthrough in more advanced technology. And both Corran and Lance were going across the universe spreading the story of Voltron and Allura. Keith had been doing humanitarian work, but that didn't stop him from wanting someone to keep him company.Little did Keith know that Kolivan and multiple other blades would approach him at Shiro's wedding reception.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro's wedding was great. It took place outside at sunset, it was beautiful, I couldn't deny that, but a feeling of dread filled me when both Shiro and Curtis said: "I do". Shiro was married he wouldn't have time for me anymore. There wouldn't be anyone to share my secrets with or to bug me about my crushes. I knew he would still be in my life, but I also knew that now he was with Curtis, he would be with me a lot less.

I sighed as I watched the newly married couple have their first dance together. I was leaning against the table that all of the Paladins were sat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others with happy tears in their eyes, whispering how they were so happy for them. It brought a small smile to my face. After the dance people were free to eat and dance, but I just stood off to the side of the room watching people mingle. Shiro invited all of the leaders that were apart of the coalition to join in the ceremony as a thank you for sticking with us. He also invited multiple blade members including Kolivan, Antok, Regris, Thace, Ulaz, and my mom. He invited most of them because they were higher up in the blade. Little did he know I had crushes on five of those six people. It wasn't really a secret that I liked older men.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, but apparently, it was long enough for someone to be worried because I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kolivan.

"How are you, Keith?" He asked without moving his hand away from my shoulder.

"I'm alright," I told him. "Why do you ask?" I questioned as I stood up straight, trying not to think of Kolivan's hand that had slid to my lower back.

"You looked to be in deep thought," He explained. "I wanted to make sure you were feeling well." I nodded. Kolivan's finger started to make small circles on my back.

"Everything is fine." I turned to watch Lance dance with Shiro's Nana. Kolivan let out a small chuckle.

"That boy will tire that poor woman." He stated and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but she adores Lance so I don't think she minds." I turned to him. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about Leader?" Kolivan nodded.

"Yes, a few of the other members and I would like to talk to you about a certain matter when we reach home base on Dox." He informed me. Dox was one of Diabazaal's moons.

"Yes, sir. Is there any information I can know beforehand?" I nervously asked.

"You do not need to call me sir or Leader, Keith" He informed me. "And I have no information to give you at our meeting. The others and I are going to be heading out in a Varga. Are you coming with us."

"Yes, I will. I can be ready as soon as I can say goodbye to the other Paladins and Shiro." He moved his hand to my head and met my hair before leaving to reconnect with the other Galrans.

I found it a bit odd that he pet me, but I didn't have any objections. It felt oddly nice. I had gotten that feeling that I used to when I was young. My chest would always try to vibrate. I used to get in trouble for making those noises at my foster homes. I hadn't done it in a while, but I felt safe enough to do it around Kolivan.

* * *

When the hour was up I hugged my brother and friends goodbye and made my way to the ship. It wasn't a big ship, just big enough to seat the seven of us. I sat between my mom and Regris. I was nervous about what was to come at the base. Did I do something to upset them? Was there a big clean up mission? Did they decide that because I don't look Galra that I shouldn't work with them anymore? I could tell that Krolia knew something was wrong. I guess that means that she had to try and distract me, and boy did that work.

"Kit, why do you always stay in your human form?" She asked me in a curious tone. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? I only have one form." I only look like a human, what was Krolia thinking?

"Why don't you ever shift into your half or Galran form?" She restates her question. "I have seen you start to go into your half form when you are really mad or fighting very hard, but I don't see you use it any other time." I stared at her in shock.

"I have a different form!" I shouted. "Are you sure?" I asked in a more controlled voice.

"Well, I would hope so." She told me. "I gave birth to you when you were in your Galran form, Keith. All half-breeds can shift, even when their other half is not a shape-shifting species." I looked around and noticed that the others in the cockpit were nodding in agreement.

"You just have to think about what you would look and what you would feel." Mom said. "Go on and try it."

I closed my eyes and thought of how I would look as a Galra. Purple, furry, strong, claws, yellow eyes.

Then I thought of how I would feel. Hearing enhanced, seeing better, better scent.

Then I opened my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 4/20/2020


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Krolia let out a pleased noise.

"Very good kit!" She exclaimed. "You look great, and you did it on your first try!" I felt my lower back twitch at her praise and looked down to see a thin, lion-like, tail coming from the end of my tail bone. I must have made a stupid face because everyone, except Kolivan as he was in the pilot chair, let out a chuckle.

 "Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked as my gaze skipped over the other galra in the ship. I watched as Antok nodded and pulled out a mirror from the med-kit under his chair. "This should suffice, yes?" He handed me the mirror as I nodded.

 "Yes, thank you." I smiled, and I could have sworn that his unmasked face turned a deeper shade of purple. When I lifted the small object I could finally see what I looked like. My pale skin was replaced with purple soft fur, my eyes looked identical to my mother's, my canine teeth were slightly sharper, and I had two fluffy ears that sat on top of my head. The Galra Mark on my cheek had become a darker purple than my lilac fur and seemed to look less like a scar.

 "Wow." I was speechless. Regris nodded from next to me. "You look amazing." He reached a hand out and started to rub behind one of my new ears. It felt so good that I wasn't even embarrassed when my chest started to vibrate and the weird humming noise came from my mouth. Of course, I then realized what I was doing and pulled away from him with a flushed face.

 "I... Sorry." I apologized looking down at my hands. "That was odd." 

 "Not at all Keith," I heard Thace say. "It is completely normal to purr when you feel calm or happy." Ulaz nodded.

 "That and when you feel pleasure or are content." He pointed out. "It isn't odd for you to follow your instincts." I tilted my head in confusion. I was always told that normal people don't make noises like that, and it had me wondering if any other habits of mine were because of my heritage.

 "What about when a galra is sad, so they make whining noises?" I questioned. It was Kolivan who answered this time.

 "They do when they are very young Kits, I would say that it stops by the time a kit reaches 10 decapheabs." I nodded. "Oh okay."

 The rest of the ride was fairly quiet aside from the others having a small conversation or two.

 

* * *

 

As we reach the base, my nerves start to flurry back into my mind. I would be having a meeting with Kolivan about an unknown subject, and it terrified me.

 "Keith, get changed into something more comfortable then report to my office. We will have our discussion there." Kolivan informed me before walking off with the others.

I did as I was told and changed into sweats and a tee-shirt then made my way to Kolivan's office. I knocked.

 "Sir, I have arrived," I said loud enough for him to hear through the door. The door slid open to show Kolivan sitting at his desk.

 "Come on in Keith." He motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. As I sat, he began to explain why I was there.

 "Keith, there have been a few Blades, myself included, who are worried about your pack behaviors." He stated.

 "My what?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

 "Keith, you have reached adulthood. When a young Galra reaches a certain age they leave their parental pack and start or join a romantic family pack." He tried to explain.

 "I'm still not understanding what you are implying," I stated. He sighed.

 "You are not in a relationship. It is very unusual for a galra of your age not to have a mating pack. There are some who worry that you were not accepted into the romantic family pack of your choosing. "

I blushed.

"I um didn't choose any packs," I told him. I felt as if his eyes were digging into my soul.

"I see, may I ask why not? " He asked in a serious tone.

"I don't really know how packs work. " I responded.

"Why don't I tell you then?" I nodded, so he continued. "When a kit is born they are usually born into a pack of galra who take care of the kit regardless if they are the biological parent or not. A pack normally has 3 to 10 members, but there can be more. That pack becomes the Kit's parental pack. When the kit becomes an adult they leave their parents and start/join a pack of romantic partners who become their romantic family pack. In a romantic family pack, there are two titles for the members of your pack; your romantic partners are your Mates, and the children conceived in the pack are your Kits. " 

When he finished with his explaining I nodded to show I understood what he was telling me.

"I feel like I understand, but how do you join or start a romantic family pack?" I asked him. He was quick to respond.

"You can ask or you can wait for someone to come to you." He informed me and stood up. "Which brings us to a similar topic."

"Alright," I said. "What topic?"

"The other in my pack, including myself, wish for you to join our pack." He stated and I saw the world go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 4/20/2020


End file.
